A deux doigts de la vérité
by Haloa
Summary: La conférence de Babel a commencé. Les parents de Spock et les autres délégations diplomatiques ont quitté le vaisseau. Jim, Spock et McCoy se retrouvent autour d'une bouteille de Bourbon et tentent de répondre à une simple question...Serions-nous A DEUX DOIGTS de connaître la vérité?


**A deux doigts de la vérité**

 _Journal de bord du Capitaine, date stellaire 3842.4,_

 _« La conférence de Babel est sur le point de commencer. Sarek et son épouse, les parents de Monsieur Spock, ont été les derniers à quitter le vaisseau. L'intervention chirurgicale pratiquée par le Dr McCoy étant un succès et le problème cardiaque de l'ambassadeur Vulcain n'étant bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir, l'ambassadeur a pu rejoindre ses confrères afin de discuter l'adhésion ou non des Coridans au sein de la Fédération…Le vote qui s'en suivra aura de lourdes répercussions sur l'entente entre Tellarites, Vulcains, Andoriens, et cetera…mais quel que soit le résultat, ce ne sera pas mon problème… L'Entreprise ne leur servira pas de taxi pour le retour !»_

 **OOOOOO**

« Capitaine, c'est à votre tour de jouer ! » Rappela le Vulcain, son ami n'ayant toujours fait aucun mouvement deux minutes après que Spock ait déplacé sa tour sur le second plateau du jeu d'échec tridimensionnel.

Tous deux se trouvaient dans les quartiers de Jim, à profiter d'un repos bien mérité après une telle mission. _Transporter l'ensemble des délégations diplomatiques d'un point à un autre n'avait pas été une sinécure. Entre le meurtre de l'Ambassadeur Tellarite, la tentative de sabotage orchestrée par les Orions et leur mission kamikaze… sans compter les tensions entre les différents ambassadeurs présents à bord du vaisseau…_

« Capitaine…Jim…Vous semblez distrait. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Spock.

Son visage demeurait impassible, mais il masquait en réalité son inquiétude. Jim avait également été blessé au cours de cette mission… _La lame de la dague avait manqué de peu son cœur…_

Jim, d'ordinaire souriant et bavard au point de réussir à distraire Spock du jeu était ce soir complètement absent. Se tenant le visage entre les mains, il semblait fixer l'échiquier sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

« Votre blessure vous fait-elle encore souffrir ? »

« Hein ?! …Non…um…Pardon Spock, je ne suis pas dans le jeu ce soir. »

« C'est en effet ce que j'ai constaté. Etes-vous fatigué ? Peut-être devrions-nous remettre cette partie à plus tard ? »

En réponse à cette question, le Capitaine se redressa, comme s'il s'était soudain réveillé. Il retrouva son sourire, toutefois, il s'agissait d'un sourire gêné.

« Je vais bien, Spock, je vous assure que ce n'est rien…C'est juste que …je réfléchissais à une discussion que j'ai surpris hier matin…Il s'agissait d'une discussion entre un Andorien et un Alphan, peu de temps avant leur départ de l'Entreprise… »

« Et peut-on savoir ce que ces deux-là se disaient ? »

L'homme qui venait d'interrompre Jim n'était autre que le Dr McCoy. Ce dernier était entré en toute discrétion dans les quartiers de Jim. Il portait une bouteille de Bourbon dans une main et fouillait déjà les placards de Jim à la recherche de deux verres.

« Spock, vu vos dernières analyses sanguines, je vous déconseille de boire de cet alcool. Votre foie ou devrais-je dire _son équivalent vulcain,_ n'est pas encore prêt à subir une telle intoxication. »

« Docteur McCoy, entrez comme vous le faites sans vous faire annoncer ou _devrais-je dire_ sans demander l'autorisation, n'est pas correcte. » Lui asséna Spock, d'un ton sec. Etait-il déçu de voir le Dr McCoy s'immiscer dans leur conversation ?

« Mon cher Spock, je suis médecin et je n'ai besoin d'aucune permission pour rendre visite à mon patient, ce que Jim était il y a encore quelques jours ! Je me dois de vérifier s'il suit correctement ma prescription qui est de se reposer ! »

«Et…dans _son_ cas, votre prescription est également de consommer de l'alcool…Est-ce bien une prescription raisonnable, mon _cher_ Docteur ? » Répliqua le demi-humain, l'un de ses sourcils frôlant son impeccable frange.

« Messieurs, messieurs, du calme ! Bones, asseyez-vous et débouchez cette bouteille ! » Ordonna le Capitaine, mettant un terme à leur petite dispute.

Tout en s'installant, Léonard revint à la discussion surprise par son ami et son malaise face à Spock. Lui aussi était curieux de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

« Alors, Jim. Que disaient ces deux hommes de si intéressant ? »

Jim souriait et rougissait en même temps, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore consommé une seule goutte d'alcool, remarqua Spock.

« Et bien…C'est assez embarrassant en fait. Cela concerne les parents de Spock. »

A ces mots, le second sourcil de Spock vint rejoindre le premier sous sa frange.

« Fascinant. Et que disaient-ils ? »

« C'est …c'est au sujet de ce geste qu'ils faisaient…Le fait de se toucher du bout des doigts…de cette façon… » Jim ayant joint le geste à la parole, venait de tendre et de coller ensemble son index et son majeur. « Selon eux, ce serait l'équivalent du …hum…du baiser vulcain. Aussi je me demandais si …si c'était vrai. » Finit-il par dire, les yeux plongés dans son verre de Bourbon.

« Ben, ça ne m'étonnerait pas…les vulcains sont télépathes de contact après tout…mais de là à y voir un acte sexuel… »

« Poursuivez votre raisonnement, Docteur. » Spock venait d'encourager le médecin à poursuivre sa démonstration.

« Et bien, j'ai vu votre père faire ce geste à plusieurs reprises. En premier lieu lorsqu'il est arrivé à bord, pour nous présenter _celle qui était sa femme_. Par la suite, je l'ai revu faire ce geste avant de rejoindre leurs quartiers, précisant que la journée avait été longue et bref, qu'ils avaient besoin de se reposer…et enfin je l'ai revu le faire à l'infirmerie, après qu'il vous ait expliqué qu'il avait été logique de l'épouser...A chaque fois, votre mère y a répondu avec un petit sourire et un regard tendre… » Expliqua le Docteur.

« Pour ma part, j'ai vu votre père faire ce geste en salle des machines. Il enjoignait votre mère à le rejoindre et à poursuivre la visite du vaisseau sans lui…Vous vous en souvenez, Spock, je vous ai demandé d'expliquer les composants de l'ordinateur à votre père. J'ignorais alors que vous étiez en froid et que c'était lui qui vous avait tout appris en matière d'ordinateur ! » Ajouta-t-il.

«Je m'en rappelle bien Jim…Et donc, Messieurs, quelle est votre conclusion ? » Demanda Spock le menton en appui sur ses deux mains jointes l'une à l'autre. Son visage demeurait impassible, et nul n'aurait su dire s'il était gêné ou seulement amusé par cette discussion.

Ce fut le Docteur McCoy qui lui répondit, avec son œil clinique, il donna son avis de médecin.

« Je sais que les Vulcains sont très pudiques. Le sexe est un sujet tabou…même entre eux ils n'en parlent pas. » Dit-il, tout en repensant à Spock et à son comportement lors de son Pon Farr. « Je ne vois pas vos parents s'embrasser en public à longueur de journée…donc pour moi, ce geste est simplement une symbolique, sans aucune connotation sexuelle, il indique simplement qu'il s'agit …d'un couple ? Comme se tenir la main ou …marcher bras-dessus bras-dessous. »

« Peut-être se passe-t-il quelque chose au niveau de leur connexion télépathique mais …de là à dire qu'ils s'embrassent ? Non. » Ajouta Jim.

« Alors Spock, a-t-on raison ? Ou ce geste est-il vraiment l'équivalent d'un baiser sur Vulcain ? » Demanda Léonard McCoy, d'un petit air coquin.

« Messieurs…Comme vous venez de le dire, croyez-vous réellement que mes parents s'embrasseraient en public à longueur de journée ? » Dit-il en se levant. « Maintenant, Messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Spock se redressa, cala ses deux mains dans son dos et se dirigea calmement vers la sortie, laissant Jim et Léonard avec leur bouteille d'alcool.

OOOOO

Spock se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers ses quartiers, il verrouilla la porte donnant accès à ses derniers et s'installa hâtivement derrière son ordinateur. Il demanda ensuite une communication prioritaire avec l'appartement où résidaient ses parents, sur Babel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarek et Amanda apparaissaient sur son écran.

« Spock ! Bonsoir mon fils… Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de vos nouvelles aussi tôt ! » Dit joyeusement sa mère. « Spock ? Vous semblez…embarrassé…Y'aurait-il un problème ? »

« En effet, Mère…J'aimerai vous demandez une faveur… »

« Laquelle, mon fils ? » Demanda Sarek.

« Pourriez-vous, la prochaine fois que vous verrez mes amis…pourriez-vous vous contrôler et vous abstenir de vous embrasser toutes les cinq minutes ! » Lâcha Spock, un brin furieux.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _Voili-voilà…une petite note d'humour et Dieu sait que nous en avons besoin ces derniers jours…(en France et partout ailleurs ! PAIX à tous !)_

 _Cette idée de fic me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'ai lu pas mal de fics, surtout en anglais, des pairing K/S ou S/McCoy (ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, comme vous l'aurez compris dans mes fics, ces trois personnages sont pour moi amis et frères) …certains utilisaient ce geste comme étant purement la promesse d'un orgasme ! J'ai beaucoup ri en lisant ces fics, désolés pour leurs auteurs, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer Spock avoir un orgasme en se coinçant les « deux » doigts dans une porte ou friser la fracture du pénis (si,si ça existe) en se cassant les doigts de la main droite…avec Jim ou McCoy devant l'aider à se soulager…_

 _Pour moi, ce geste est un symbole, il est davantage lié au caractère possessif des Vulcains (un reste de leur passé barbare ?…) Sarek par ce geste, montre sa possession. En clair : c'est ma femme, t'y touche pas ! Amanda lui montre toute sa tendresse en y répondant…elle en est amoureuse et 100% humaine !_

 _Et vous que pensez-vous de ce geste ? Je pense également à l'épisode où Spock partage ce geste avec la Commandeur Romulienne, voilà pourquoi je me pose la question. Vous pouvez me répondre en P.M._

 _A bientôt. Haloa._


End file.
